


Means to an End

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki and Reader aren't that close, Other, Reader is gender neutral, but as it is it's unrequited and there aren't really romantic feelings, possible more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are child of Thanos, you meet Loki after he falls from the Bifrost, and see him before he leaves to find the Tesseract. After he leaves, you waste no time thinking of him, because for you there's always the risk of losing your life. Still, an opportunity arises for your paths to cross again.





	Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This just a one-shot right now, but I have ideas for more chapters in case you want to read more of it. Just let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also Loki doesn't know Earth = Midgard in this

He could only hear his own ragged breathing. He kept reliving the pain inflicted on his body, each memory was of a different part. He’d been tortured because he wouldn’t submit to that thing. He didn’t know where he was, but he remembered where he came from, and he was determined to die before becoming anyone’s underling. This determination would not lessen his pain though.

“You should give in.”

He started at the small voice. His eyes darted around his cell, searching for the source. “Who goes there?” he called.

“He won’t hurt you once you’re his,” the voice continued. “Not as much.” 

He followed the noise to the hall outside his cell. He could see a shadow standing away from the space. He couldn’t tell if it appeared to be wavering because of the light or his own pain making him see things.

“Step closer so that I can see you,” he commanded.

There was a brief pause before the figure stepped closer, which did very little to help him see the speaker. Ze held a lantern to their face, which was all he could make out. Ze were young, and ze had a solemn expression. One of pity. He tried to hide his distaste for the creature’s feeling sorry for him.

“Who are you?”

“Someone who’s been here longer than you,” ze said simply. “I’ve endured Thanos for longer, and I can assure you that there is no escape. You won’t find a way out, and he won’t kill you. Your only hope is to pledge yourself to him.” He chuckled darkly.

“Is that so?” he asked. “And I suppose he sent you here to be a gentle invitation? To entice me with the sincerity of your of your assurances?” The young visitor dropped the lantern to zir side, obscuring their face in darkness. Ze began to walk away.

“I came here because I wished to help you,” ze spat. “But if you want to be that way, you can rot if you like. I know I did what I could.” His smirk disappeared, and he was suddenly reminded how his body ached.

“Wait,” he pleaded. “Please don’t leave me here.”

“I have no choice,” ze said, taking on a softer tone. “Only you can get yourself out of this cell, and I’ve helped you with that all I can.” He listened to zir steps fade down the hallway until he could no longer hear zim, and then he willed himself to fall asleep.

\---

The next day, he woke to being under someone’s boot. The disgusting, shriveled creatures from before had returned to resume their torture. He shouted and screamed out in pain, but he kept a hold on his will by remembering victories from long ago. He could get out of this, given time, and time didn’t seem to be much of a concern to his tormentors.

They left him, and he closed his eyes, devising different plans of escape. He kept having to start anew at every dead end in his plan. He was on his thirteenth plan when his visitor from last night returned. Ze stared at him pitilessly, leaning against the wall across his cell.

“Swear allegiance,” ze said. “And this will all be over.” He gave zim a crooked grin.

“And why would I end the fun so soon?” he asked. Their expression remained blank.

“You would do well under Thanos,” ze said. “You’re resilient. If you were in his service, he would give you anything you wanted.” At this, he remembered the plot that had led him to where he was now. He propped himself up so he was more faced toward the shadowed person.

“I want to rule,” he said, looking at zim with a gaze capable of piercing them open. “I want a throne, and people to bend the knee to me without question. I want my will as law, and to burn and create worlds as I please; if your master can grant me that, then I’d be delighted to serve him.” His companion gave him a look of distaste before leaving him again.

“Like I said,” ze said forcibly. “You would do well under Thanos.” 

And he was alone again.

\---

The next day, when they woke him, he shouted his surrender, the thought of the figure’s presence burned into his mind. The creatures took him before their master, and he saw zim again. Next to Thanos were two women, one of blue skin and one of green. The blue woman made no secret of appraising him when he was forced to his knees, and the green woman barely spared him a glance. Ze were standing further away from Thanos’ throne, signifying that ze were regarded as a lower rank than the other two women. Ze stared at him, not betraying any emotion.

Thanos smirked down at him, and nodded for him to speak.  
He swore loyalty. He stated his name, where he came from, and how well he’d serve Thanos. He promised to fulfill every task assigned to him, and swore his loyalty until the day he died. When he was finished, Thanos was silent for one painful moment.

“Very well,” he finally said dismissively. “Y/N, take him away.” He addressed Loki again. “I will speak to you again when I have use for you.” Ze, Y/N, looked shocked at being addressed, but quickly obeyed. Ze came to Loki, forced him to his feet, and led him out.

Ze barely acknowledged Loki as ze walked ahead of him, eventually he spoke up himself, trying to get a rise out of zim.

“Y/N,” he repeated zir name mockingly, she continued to walk ahead. “That’s a lovely name. Did he name you that himself or did he grant you the luxury of keeping your own name?” No response. “Those other two seemed rather close to him, and I don’t imagine they’re of much more value to him than me, so what does that mean for your standing?” Silence. “What is it that you even do? I can’t imagine your duty is to guide his new recruits.”

Ze turned zir head toward him, opening their mouth to retort, but then noticed that he had been limping this entire time. “You’re hurt,” ze said. He laughed.

“An excellent observation,” he said. “It’s a wonder you’re answering to that purple monster.”

Ze walked back to him. “Stay still,” ze commanded, before quickly moving one of zir hands to Loki’s hip. He quickly swatted it away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Y/N responded with a glare.

“I said stay _still_ ,” ze placed zir hand on Loki’s hip again, and this time he didn’t move. He watched zim curiously as ze stared at zir hand, and then began to feel the pain leave his body. He glanced down at the zir hand and could see nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back at zim and saw that zir eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Ze eventually pulled zir hand away and somewhat stumbled away from him.

“Alrighty then,” ze said, blinking dazedly. “Follow me.” Ze began walking, but fell in step with Loki, appearing to have lost the energy to go as fast as before. Loki himself still felt worn, but he was more concerned with the sudden lack of pain.

“Why did you do that?” Loki asked zim. “Why did you heal me?” Ze didn’t look at him.

“You reminded me of a wounded animal,” ze said. “It was hard to look at.”

“Is that why you’re of use to Thanos?” At this, ze laughed.

“Thanos has never needed healing from me,” ze told him, before turning to a more contemplative demeanor. “No, he keeps me as a fighter. I also have some ability to drain the life force from others.” Ze looked at him. “And what about you, Loki of- Asgard, was it? How will you make yourself valuable?”

Loki smirked. “I have magic, though I’m afraid I’m not able to show it off at the moment.” Ze smiled at this, and stopped in front of a door.

“Well, maybe some other time,” ze suggested. “This will be your bedroom, go ahead and make yourself at home.” Ze began walking down the hallway, and Loki watched after them. “Until next time, Loki of Asgard.”

Ze turned a corner, and Loki broke his stare. This will be interesting, he thought. He let himself into his chambers, and immediately his thoughts went to how he would earn Thanos’ favor, and get himself off of this rock. And like that, thoughts of Y/N were all but forgotten until he could maybe find use of zim for his schemes.

Until then, ze would have to wait.

\---

_(change to 2nd person point of view)_

\---

“Please!” Loki gasped. “I yield!” 

You smirked down at him, and reached your arm to help him up, only to have him shimmer away when your hands touched. He appeared behind you and shoved you to the ground.

“You bastard,” you winced. “That’s cheating.” At this, Loki smirked.

“Come now, Y/N,” he said. “You wouldn’t expect the enemy to play fairly, would you?” You rolled over onto your back, and he offered you a hand.

“No,” you conceded. “I guess not.” You took his hand and smiled up at him before yanking him down. He almost fell on top of you, but you spun him on his back and pinned him down with your hands on his shoulders. “Until now, I would have held you to a higher standard.” With that, you released him.

Loki laughed as he propped himself on his elbows. “Get used to disappointment.”  
You rolled your eyes as you got to your feet.

Loki had been in Thanos’ service for several months, and you for two years. As the two newer members, you weren’t yet go-tos for important missions. Those went to your sisters. Thanos had never made you fight either of them, but deep down you knew it was only a matter of time. You dreaded the thought that he’d select Loki as your opponent.

You didn’t know Nebula and Gamora as well as a sibling relationship would dictate, being the newest, but their intimacy wasn’t exactly the loving sort. Typically, you rarely interacted with either, because all three of you were focused on your own survival. There were a few times, though, where Gamora found you training by yourself, and sparred with you. She beat you, always, and each time she told what false moves led your defeat. It wasn’t picture-perfect, but she was kinder than she had to be, and you were grateful. One time Nebula had walked in on one of your more embarrassing takedowns, and you saw her smirk, which was the closest to a smile you’d ever seen her come.

Now Loki was here, and hadn’t spent so much time subjugated, he wasn’t too guarded to make friends, but there were still many things you didn’t know about him. Still, you were glad to have someone to talk to.

“Loki,” you said, helping him up (for real this time). “What was the name of where you came from again?” His eyes flashed darkly before he forced a neutral expression onto his face.

“Asgard,” he answered. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” you said. “I was just wondering, how did you end up here? You definitely didn’t find this place by looking.”

Loki paused. “I fell.”

“That’s it?” you asked incredulously. “You fell?”

“What about you, Y/N?” he changed the subject, steppin away from you. “Where did you come from?”

“My home planet is called Earth,” you said, taking a step toward him. “But I’m sure you’ve never heard of it.” Loki grinned.

“I haven’t,” he admitted. You stepped closer, standing inches apart from him.

“That’s funny,” you gave him a sly smile. “I thought you knew everything?”

“Ahem,” you snapped your head away from Loki and saw Gamora in the doorway, clearing her throat.

“Y/N,” she said, looking between the two of you. “Father wants to speak with you.” Immediately you were filled with dread.

You drew away from Loki, but you knew you couldn’t get Gamora to unsee the two of you. “Alright then,” you said, walking out with Gamora. “See you around, Loki.”

“Until next time, Y/N.”

\---

You walked with Gamora to see Thanos. No words were exchanged at first. After about a minute, you finally broke the silence.

“What does Father want to speak to me about?” you asked Gamora.

“He doesn’t,” Gamora said, head still facing forward. “He’ll be sending for Loki in a few minutes, we just need to be there when he does. I wanted to speak to you first.”

“What about?”

“About you and Loki, you two seem to have gotten close.” You looked at her, eyes wide in shock, as though what she said was an accusation. You quickly snapped your head back forward.

“He’s entertaining,” you mumbled. “But really, I barely know anything about him.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Gamora turned her head to look at you. “I believe you, but please be careful.” She stopped walking and took your hand in hers. “If Thanos were to find out about any of us becoming close to someone, he would waste no time in using it to hurt us. You know this.” You remembered when you first arrived in Thanos’ care, and nodded your head, shaking the memory away. “I don’t want to see you hurt, sibling.”

“Thank you, Gamora,” you smiled at her. “But I can take care of myself.” Gamora let go of your hand. You began walking again, and you noticed her expression become sadder.

“That’s what Nebula always says.”

\---

You observed Loki as objectively as you had the day he was first brought to Thanos. This time, he knelt unaccompanied by Chitauri. Thanos looked down on him with a cruel smile, sitting on his throne as a mad king.

“Ah, Asgardian,” he said. “I finally have a use for you.” He waved his hand, and Chitauri soldiers enter into the light. “There is a planet that has something of mine. Your job is to retrieve it. The planet name is Earth, which I understand you already know as Midgard.”

 _Oh,_ you thought to yourself.

“The Chitauri will give you more information, as well as something to help you in your mission.”

Loki bent his head forward. “It shall be done, my lord.” You furrowed your eyebrows. You’d seen him like this when he swore his allegiance, but somehow you were offput like this. This was simply because you now you knew Loki, and knew it was against every instinct in his body to submit like this.

Thanos’ grin grew, but he carried on as though Loki hadn’t spoke. “There’s also a reward, should you succeed, I’ll allow you to rule over Earth,” Loki raised his head ever so slightly, and you knew he was very, very interested.

“ _I want to rule,_ ” he had said to you when you came to him. You’d never asked him about that, and he’d never brought it up again, and were wondering just how much you didn’t know about Loki.

“I’m entrusting you with a weapon that is very valuable to me,” Thanos said. “So if you should fail me and lose it, you may forget your oath to me. I will send Y/N to kill you.” You looked at Thanos, eyes widened, but he didn’t spare you a glance. Perhaps he knew you were close, or perhaps it was a jab at the both of you, that his child with the least experience would be Loki’s executioner.

“I will not fail,” Loki said, not looking at you. Despite having just been mentioned, you couldn’t feel more like an outsider of what was happening.

Thanos’ smile disappeared, and he looked at Loki with a sneer. “We shall see,” he nodded at the Chitauri, and the walked forward and grabbed Loki roughly, dragging him out of the room.

That was the last you saw of Loki. There were no goodbyes for you, and you couldn’t help the incredible sadness at seeing him leave you. As for Loki, you didn’t truly know what you meant to him; any negative feelings he had over leaving you behind you’re sure were short lived. After all, he was now so much closer to having what he wanted, and what were you, but a minor distraction from the cruelty of Thanos.

Perhaps you didn’t know anything about Loki after all.

\---

Life went on as it had before Loki’s arrival. You went through your days alone, but you wasted little time mourning the fact. Today you and your sisters watched as the Chitauri came to Thanos to deliver news on Loki’s mission.

They all took a knee before Thanos - whose throne faced away from them - their leader spoke. “My liege,” he said. “The enemies the Asgardian faced on Earth, they were not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand.” Thanos remained silent, silently encouraging them to continue. “They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled.” Thanos stood, but did not face them, the Chitauri leader raised his head.

“To challenge them,” he said. “Is to court death.” Thanos turned his head, and the most unsettling smile came on his face, despite the loss he had suffered. He dismissed the Chitauri, and you and your sisters in turn. As the room emptied, you remained.

“Father,” you addressed him. “Am I to kill the Asgardian?” Thanos stood still, staring out at the vast expanse of a universe.

“Yes,” he said simply. “But not today. Return to your training, Y/N, your day will come.” With that, you took your leave. You sparred with Gamora, and you lost as always. You could not stop thinking about how you were to kill Loki one day. You didn’t feel any particular emotion, but wondered if you would be ready to take his life the next time you saw him.

You retired to your chambers that night with an empty mind, resolving to focus on your current survival rather than the future.

\---

_The first thing they did was throw him in a cell. He did not see the king, or his mother. He wasn’t any former prince, but a mere prisoner. The white room was almost blinding. He stood still where they’d thrown him for a while, finally remembering the words Thanos had said to him. He had failed, and now it was your duty to kill him. This thought did not worry him, if Thanos’ forces were to come to Asgard, he could use the chaos to advantage in an escape._

__

 

__

_Besides, he didn’t believe you would be able to kill him. Whether it be because you weren’t ready to take a life, or because you were simply no match for him, he could not see himself dying at your hand. He doubted he’d see you again anyway._

__

Years went by, and you grew stronger. You could hold your own against Gamora for much longer, and you’ve even gone against Nebula a few times. You were a fighter now, and your healing abilities were mostly neglected.

_He had fooled them._

__

_He now sat on the throne, impersonating his adoptive father. He had made Asgard his. He had what he wanted. He couldn’t help but smirk. Now that he was believed to be dead, he didn’t need to worry about Thanos for the time being. You crossed his mind briefly, but were quickly dispelled._

__

_Though sometimes he did wonder how you fared since he had gone._

__

Things changed when a vengeful man named Ronan came to Thanos seeking to destroy a planet called Xandar. Gamora was sent with him to help him get an Orb for Thanos, but she rebelled and escaped for herself. Nebula followed not long after. Never being one to mourn his losses, Thanos secured himself more warriors, and with them you were sent on more missions in his name.

_He was found out, but for once things did not end with him fighting his brother. They fought side by side, and now he and his people - their people, would find refuge._

__

_Then he saw the ship, and met with Gamora, and he knew danger loomed._

__

_You crossed his mind again, he wondered if you were still alive._

__

_But then his mind went back to the protection of his life, his brother, and his people. The memory that you were meant to kill him very distant._

__

You were harder, colder. All of the death, all of the torture, it was a means to an end, and your only end was living another day.

You were headed to Earth. Thanos looked out over the planet with a smirk.

“Two ships, one of them is Asgardian,” he remarked. You stood next to him, knowing what he was thinking. “Y/N, my child, I hope you remember our failure from years ago.”

“I do, Father,” you looked up at him. “I will kill him when the first chance arrives.” You stared back at Earth, your forgotten home planet. “Would like me to kill him in front of you, ensuring you’re the last thing he sees?”

Thanos chuckled, and you knew you would survive this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's kind of bad. It's just I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I wanted to get it out, but if you guys want more, I could maybe add more chapters. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
